The present disclosure relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner.
A toner has been known that includes toner particles each including a toner core that contains a styrene-acrylic acid-based modified polyester resin and shell particles that cover the toner core and that each contain a styrene-acrylic acid-based resin as a major component. In a toner as above, the shell particles are solidified on the surface layer of the toner core by partial phase dissolution of the styrene-acrylic acid-based component of the toner core and the styrene-acrylic acid-based component of the shell particles. Solidification of the shell particles on the surface layer of the toner core forms projections and recesses on the surfaces of the toner particles.